fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoruichi Hinata
This is the article on the member of the Hinata Clan. For the member of the Hinata Clan, head to Yoruichi Hinata Yoruichi Hinata '(日向陽一 ''Hinata Yōichi) or known as '''Thousand Cherry Blossom, was the last soul survivor of the Hinata Clan from the massacre of La Der Fa. A Independent Mage, a Hōgyoku Keeper, assassin of the Shadow Hunters. She was the wife of Ryu Sakyo. Appearance Yoruichi is muscular young woman of average height with long black hair, red eyes and palish skin ton. She was considered very beautiful as many boys became infatuated with her. Not much is known to what Yoruichi worn during her childhood in La Der Fa but is seen to wear a kimono while she was in the presence with Ryu. During hunting seasons she is seen wearing a Stealth Force uniform. As part of the Shadow Hunters, she wore a Robes of Death with a pair of black high-top boots with white outlining going straight up them. Personality Yoruichi is intelligent and a brave woman that has always shown it since her early years. She has a frustrated attitude around men who try to persuade and flirt with her as many boys have attempted to be with her but she always declined every single one of them. Being part of the Hinata Clan, she loved and cared for everyone even to those that resided in La Der Fa. She respected the codes of the Hinata Clan and was known to be one of the noblest among the family. As such, Yoruichi acts in an aristocratic manner and is easily offended if her name is not used properly. She is shown to be heartless at time especially in battles. Yoruichi enjoys seeing Ryu's reaction on her always being head of him, which she teases him about alot. In addition, she speaks in a dialect used by elders. History Yoruichi was a daughter of the Hinata Clan that resided in La Der Fa. She was among one of the noblest in the ranks. Majority of her childhood was known based on studies, magic and practicing fighting techniques mostly with Ryu. Yoruichi had many friends and was popular among all the families in the village but saw Ryu as one of her best friends, feeling bad for him that he never got along with others. She always tried to cheer him up. Most of the time they were seen together doing activities such as practicing fighting, hunting or even just resting on the hill side of the village. There were many times Ryu was not around do to family matters, so Yoruichi would be seen by other families sitting in her room at her window waiting for him. She became lonely at those time, hoping he would be safe. Some point she joined the Stealth Force which she took very seriously, doing everything she could to get her missions done. She is seen to have became one of the best skillful warriors in her time. Magic and Abilities Hōgyoku '(崩玉, ''God Itself): Yoruichi was one of the few in her family that obtain the unforgivable cruse. Not much is known to what she can do with the god-like abilities. * 'Hōgyoku Eyes '(崩玉アイズ Hōgyoku Aizu) '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Ryu Sakyo Death Category:Character Category:Independent Mage Category:Shadow Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Hinata Clan Category:La Der Fa